The Pleasure Principle
by ebonyeyez1
Summary: After Sookie broke up with her long time beau named Bill, which according to him was due to her lack of sexual prowess, and basically being a prude, her best friend Amelia, takes her to this place which is owned by a personal friend of hers. It is a place where you are allowed to explore your sexuality. It's called The Pleasure Principle. AH/AU lemony goodness!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The ladies in the Sookieverse, been generating very interesting ficlets or what I would like to call smuttakes. Though my writings have been of the non-sexual nature, because I suck at writing them. I decided to give it a try. It's pretty racy and raunchy, and it will be AU, OOC, AH. Rated NC-17 for strong sexual adult situations and some racial comments. Again this is not for the faint of heart and its un-beta'd.**

**A/N PT 2: I had this story on the backburner for quite some time and was afraid to post it, but now I say what the hell! **

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball (Tara) is the rightful owners of these characters but I own the plot…and a pair of shoes. Enjoy!**

Brief Summary: After Sookie broke up with her long time beau named Bill, which according to him was due to her lack of sexual prowess, and basically being a prude, her best friend Amelia, takes her to this place which is owned by a personal friend of hers. It is a place where you are allowed to explore your sexuality. It's called The Pleasure Principle.

"I think this is a bad idea Amelia." Sookie said while fidgeting in the passenger seat, looking around outside trying to figure out their destination.

"Sook, you told me yourself, Bill basically left you for Felicia, because of her being more open sexually, and this place I'm taking you to is going to help you with that." Amelia explained as she turned into a large circular driveway. They pulled in front of a huge mansion with an elaborate landscaping, and lighting to better display the mansion itself. Sookie was very intimidated by her surroundings, but as the valet opened up her door, she realized it was too late to back out now.

As Amelia and Sookie enter the massive abode, and beautiful, statuesque blond approaches them. Wearing a red silky gown, which clung to her curvaceous, yet slender figure. Her piercing grey-greenish eyes takes in Sookie...slowly.

"Oh Pamela." Amelia melodious voice captures the blond's attention, as a sensual smirk, graces her ruby red lips.

"Amelia..dahling" gliding over to the two, Pam casually glances again at Sookie before she draws Amelia into a deep passionate kiss. Even though Sookie was shocked by the display, she knew Amelia batted for the other team on occasion, but to actually see it was a different story. When Pam pulled away, the only thought Sookie had, as Pam turned facing her,

_"Wow! Here lipstick is still intact. I must ask her wear she gets lipstick from."_

"Welcome to The Pleasure Principle, my humble establishment, Sookie." as she gently grabbed my hand, tugging me to follow her into the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own these characters. I happen to own a piece of mind. The other piece I have to get from layaway! Remember it's NC-17 if it offends don't read it. It may make you go blind or even worse...open-minded! Enjoy!**

"I think this is a bad idea Amelia." Sookie said while fidgeting in the passenger seat, looking around outside trying to figure out their destination.

"Sook, you told me yourself, Bill basically left you for Felicia, because of her being more open sexually, and this place I'm taking you to is going to help you with that." Amelia explained as she turned into a large circular driveway. They pulled in front of a huge mansion with an elaborate landscaping, and lighting to better display the mansion itself. Sookie was very intimidated by her surroundings, but as the valet opened up her door, she realized it was too late to back out now.

As Amelia and Sookie enter the massive abode, and beautiful, statuesque blond approaches them. Wearing a red silky gown, which clung to her curvaceous, yet slender figure. Her piercing grey-greenish eyes takes in Sookie...slowly.

"Oh Pamela." Amelia melodious voice captures the blond's attention, as a sensual smirk, graces her ruby red lips.

"Amelia..dahling" gliding over to the two, Pam casually glances again at Sookie before she draws Amelia into a deep passionate kiss. Even though Sookie was shocked by the display, she knew Amelia batted for the other team on occasion, but to actually see it was a different story. When Pam pulled away, the only thought Sookie had, as Pam turned facing her,

_"Wow! Here lipstick is still intact. I must ask her wear she gets lipstick from."_

"Welcome to The Pleasure Principle, my humble establishment, Sookie." as she gently grabbed my hand, tugging me to follow her into the other room.

"Here is where only the elite joins my special club." still looking Sookie up and down, lasciviously.

"Am I making you nervous?" as she used her other hand to gently glide her fingertips up and down Sookie's bare arm. Sookie nodded her head nervously, unsure what to expect, yet she trusted her best friend.

"Well don't be, my dearest Sookie, for everyone is thoroughly screened, irregardless of how much money they have, I will not tolerate sexual deviants here." as Pam sat her down on the couch, Sookie observing how the dress had a dangerously high slit, which exposed her slender creamy legs as she lounged besides Sookie.

While playing with her hair, she explained the rules which are strictly adhered to or, that person must vacate the premise immediately voluntarily or by force. Your sexual desire is picked by what is in the velvet top hat. The cards will dictate the room and the activity involved. Once in the room, if its a situation the client deems uncomfortable, there is a red button. Press it, and you will be allowed on final choice for the evening. As Sookie is soaking all this information in, she didnt notice how Pam's fingertips was slowly drawing imaginary circles on her bare thigh. Sookie who did have a brief encounter with a girl back in college, but they only kissed, it never went further than that. Surprisingly she wasn't uncomfortable, yet she was slowly becoming a little warm. Sensing this, Pam leans over to Sookie's ear while her fingertips slowly glided further up Sookie's dress,

"Have you ever enjoyed the pleasures of another woman's flesh?" Pam warm breath hits Sookie's neck , one of her hot spots on her body. Sookie whimpers,

"No" her voice quivers with anticipation, feels Pam's smirk against her neck,

"Do you taste as sweet as you look, my dearest Sookie?"

Pam huskily asks. Amelia who was feeling left out wanted to get the show on the road, and broke up the little seduction Pam was performing on her friend.

Sighing, Pam gets up and brings the velvet hat over, and tells Sookie to pull out a card. It said, BFT.

"BFT. It sounds like some kind of sandwich?" Amelia quesitoned. Pam informed her, its a special kind of "sandwich" indeed.

Pam informed her Sookie will be going to the 3rd floor. Where she will escort her personally. Then Amelia pulls out a card BDF.

"Amelia dear, you are in the basement area. You remember where that is?" Pam glanced over her shoulder, but Amelia already left. Pam chuckles to herself.

"Amelia forever eager to please." Pam returns her attention back to Sookie,

"You however, come with me." Sookie followed Pam up the stairs, and thinking after tonight, things will definitely never be the same.

As they arrive to their destination, Pam glances back at Sookie giving her a crooked smile, before opening the door. Inside was a four-poster bed with black silk sheets, and in the corner was a fire-engine red tub looked like it was built for six. Gorgeous cherrywood dresser with a huge mirror that was situated in front of the bed. She also noticed the red button on the nightstand on the right side of the bed. Sookie then turns to Pam.

"It's time to relieve you of your clothing, may I" Pam looking for permission before she slowly takes off Sookie's clothes. Admiring eyes following as each piece revealed her tan skin tone.

"You are absolutely lovely." Pam soaks in Sookie in her undergarments. Nothing too extravagant.

As Pam unhooks her bra, she became entranced with her breasts. Marveling the fullness, and roundness of them. Pam using her fingertip to play with her nipple to make it erect. Sookie emits a moan due to feeling this sensation. Pam staring at her face all the while, then Pam licks the erect nipple, twirling it with her tongue. Sookie tossing her head back, enjoying what is happening. Pam pulls back and applies the same treatment to her other breast. Sookie starts feeling the poolness in her panties, Pam takes in a deep breath, smelling her arousal.

"May I?" Pam huskily, asks. Sookie nods her head. Pam crouches down, and rubs her nose around in Sookie's wetness. Sookie moans a bit more louder. Pam then licks her slit through her soaked panties, Sookie grabs her head, and grinds her hips into Pam's tongue. Pam raises up, lips inches from Sookie's

"I knew you tasted sweet." before Pam could lean in to show Sookie how sweet she tasted. The clock started ringing.

"Oh fuck!" Pam exclaimed in frustration. Pam then explained to Sookie the games is about to start. She pulls out a black silk scarf, and blindfolds her. Right before Pam left. She told her to have fun and enjoy her night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know I'm churning these chapters out quicker than a rabbit on his carrot (that sounded pervy!) , but these chapters were already written awhile back hence the quick updates. Again these characters belong to both Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I only own my two front teeth, the rest I loaned out to my cuz so she eat steak twice a month! Oh yeah NC-17 for adult situations and some racism. Not alot just some! Enjoy :)**

SPOV

I laid there partially naked on this amazing bed blind folded. What the fuck did I get myself into. Even though I never imagined being intimate with a woman, I would do Pam in a heartbeat. She made me so fucking horny. I started to grab my breasts and playing with my nipples, and ran my hand down to my wet dripping pussy, and started sliding fingers up into my hot wet pussy. I was getting my own self off until I heard male voices walking into the room. I stopped what I was doing, until a man who sounded like he had a Spanish accent, told me to continue what I was doing. Then I felt I big warm hand, cup one of my breasts, and rolled my nipples with his fingertips, while the other one ran his hand up and down my thigh watching me play with myself. The other man, said I want to see her playing with her lips, then ripped off my panties, and both of them spread my legs. Fuck that was a turn on, which made me cum hard. Then one of them slid up in between my legs and started licking and sucking the juices off the inside of my thighs. Damn that made me wet again, I start writhing and undulating my hips around, then I felt a tongue dip into my wetness, fingers playing with my folds and my hot nub. I was trying to reach for something, anything, the sensations I was feeling were so intense, then my hand brushed against something really long, big and stiff...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Just touched up this chapter for ya'll and it features some steamy girl on girl action! If you don't like don't read! Now this is where the rating is needed NC-17 for adult situations and a bit of racial slurs. Again these characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball and I only own two bipolar dogs and this plot! Enjoy :)**

**In another area of the mansion...**

APOV

Pam already had my collar around my neck, and then placed the nipple clamps on my already erect nipples. She already licked me to my first orgasm for the night, but she informed me earlier, she had a special treat for me.

"I never knew you had such a sweet tooth, my pet." Pam led me to the bed by my leash.

"Yes, Mistress I certainly I have a sweet tooth." licking my lips in anticipation.

"Well tonight, my pet I'm not playing this scene, she is..."

A gorgeous ebony goddess came into the room, wearing next to nothing, only a crotch less leather studded thong, with thigh high fishnet stockings, and extremely high heels. She held a leather crop in her hand.

"Meet Mistress Tara, and she is full of what you were seeking. She always thinks that the man is always holding her people down..." Pam said while rolling her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Pam!"

Arching her eyebrow,

"See what I mean."

Hearing her beautiful angry voice, made me wet. I was her willing slave. I wanted to worship her in every way possible. She yanked on my leash hard and dragged me around while I was on my hands and knees.

"You will do what I fucking say and you will address me as Mistress Tara. If I tell you to lick my asshole, you better do it quick, fast and in a hurry, because I will not tolerate any bullshit from your over-privileged white ass. Understand you white skanky ass bitch!"

"Yes Mistress Tara."

"Now the safe word is white ho and if you don't like my safe word, well tough shit."

She started crawling across the bed towards Pam and tongued kissed her, and then I noticed her tongue was pierced. I was internally doing the happy dance. I was watching Pam, cup Tara's small perky black breasts playing with her dark and very erect big nipples. She pulled away and noticed me watching them.

"Bitch did I tell you to watch us?"

"No Mistress Tara!"

"Get yo sorry ass up here and lick my ass and my pussy and you better not use any teeth, or I will beat yo ass!"

I quickly crawled up into the bed, Tara laid flat on her back exposing her beautifully shaved cunt and, where her clit was also pierced. Pam started licking Tara's breasts, using her other hand to palm the other one while playing with her nipple. Hearing Tara throaty moans almost caused me to become undone. I had a task to do. I don't come unless she tells me to. I stiffened my tongue and began to lick her clit, then down to her tight asshole. I tried to drive my tongue in her ass, and then she hit my ass with the riding crop.

"Bitch I told you to lick my ass, not fuck it with your tongue. You got one mo time, and you will be punished!" she snarled.

I thought to myself if I wasn't already involved with Tray, I would so ask her to be my steady girlfriend. I think I'm in love. I realize I am one sick and disturbed person for wanting and desiring this sort of verbal abuse, but this has been one of my secret fantasies. To be not only dominated by a beautiful black woman but is verbal abused laced with a bit of racist slurs. I don't think it stems from anything dark and secret in my past, because I came from a very wealthy and loving family. My parents wanted me to stay grounded so instead of sending me to a private or boarding school I went to public school. Hell the majority of my friends was black and I even have quite a few in my close circle of friends. I think it may have stemmed from that one time at a party back in college…


	5. Chapter 5

__**A/N I have another yummy chapter granted the last one was short but I had to figure out where to cut it and that's how it went. Oh yeah the gurl on gurl continues here and the same warnings apply. NC-17 for adult situations and racism scenes. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball owns these delightful characters and I only own my dark soul. It's dark because I haven't washed it in years. Oh yeah it is still un-beat'd so there maybe some serious grammar issues**. **I didn't know the person I copied off of in English class in high school was a stoner with the mentality of a 2nd grader :P Enjoy**

_I stumbled into a room thinking it was a bathroom but it was actually someone's bedroom. What I witnessed had changed my life. It was a white girl who I kind of knew a little named Jessica being handcuffed to a bed naked and there was a black girl and she had one a makeshift outfit resembling a police officer. I was somewhat freaked out but at the same time very intrigued to see how this was going to play out. When they saw I was there they didn't want to stop. If anything it turned them on even more. The black chick asked me or as she wanted to be called "Officer Thickness", because yeah she was kind of thick but she was shapely as hell. _

_"Did you see this girl doing anything illegal, because I had to arrest her for looking suspicious." She asked as she was popping in her hand what would've looked like a police baton, only the tip looked like the tip of a dick. I switched my eyes to Jessica, and she just nodded yes. So I replied back _

_"Yes"_

_"See I knew it so you know you are under arrest!" as she was walking back and forth popping that phallic baton in her hand. _

_Jessica yelped and pleaded,_

_"Please you can't my parents are in Paris, and they would be so furious with me if I ended their vacation!"_

_"So you think just because you are rich and white you are going to get away with not paying for your crime!" _

_As Officer Thickness leaned forward, her breasts were almost spilling over into Jessica's face, even though she was trying to look scared but I could tell by her eyes she was so delighted._

_"I will do anything to make sure you don't have to call my parents! Please Officer Thickness!"_

_Then Officer Thickness un-cuffed her and told her to stand up._

_Jessica was a pretty girl with a slight frame with curves in the right places, but Officer Thickness clearly surpassed her in body mass and height. _

_"Assume the position" Officer Thickness growled gruffly. Jessica her long red hair hanging down like a curtain, was leaning over the bed with both her hands and legs outstretched with her but almost in the air. Officer Thickness was patting her down, but it wasn't the usual way. It was slow and very sensual, especially when she was using her hands to almost practically cup her pussy._

_What is this? Officer Thickness demanded to know. _

_I don't know what you are talking about Officer!_

_Don't lie to me! You are clearly carrying a concealed weapon there. Jessica tried to protest, but Officer Thickness undid her jeans and swiftly yanked them off and observed Jessica's curly red patch of hair. Man Jessica went commando! Nice! I thought to myself._

_"So let me see what we have here" Officer Thickness's voice dropped a couple of octaves, as she used that phallic baton to probe Jessica's nether regions. She let out a soft moan, and then the Officer smacked her ass and told her to shut the fuck up while she is continuing her investigation. She kept probing that baton and I can tell just from the glistening evidence on it she was getting very excited. _

_Then she pointed to me,_

_"You I need a witness to this investigation, I want you on your knees to test the substance that is coming out of her, and see if it is illegal." _

_Hey I was a law abiding citizen after all. I don't mind doing my civic duty. So I dropped down to my knees and crawled over there, and raised my eyes up and noticed Jessica was in serious distress, because I can tell she wanted to come but Officer her wasn't having it. So I proceeded to use my tongue to probe her pretty pussy. While I was attending to her pussy the Officer was patting down her chest and demanded that she takes it off since she assumes she discovered something else questionable. Jessica's pale breasts were free and they were actually bigger than what Amelia thought. They were full and perky with a dusty pink tinge to her areolas. _

_Officer pinched her nipples and wanted to know what she was planning to do with them. As I continued to lick and nipple on Jessica's clit, I realized that it seemed like a really bad porn scene but I was so into it, I wasn't even nervous about partaking in this private party. Officer Thickness asked me did she taste suspicious. I replied with glistening lips, no._

_Then a wild twist happens. She then accused me of being an accessory so Officer Thickness ordered me to strip! I have been with women before but never a black one plus I only desired those who were small like me, to be over powered though it gave me a serious thrill. So I took off my clothes and at this time both Jessica and Officer Thickness sat on the bed and was watching me like I was a TV show so I made it one. After the last piece of material was off my body I was on physical display. Then Officer Thickness sauntered over to me and gave me such a soft sensuous kiss I almost came. Her tongue was dancing with mine, and I felt her hand cup my pussy, and after realizing how moist I became she ordered Jessica over to taste me for any suspicious substance. Jessica was equally talented as I. I was moaning and I gripped Jessica's head grinding my stuff into her face. The officer said that was enough and ordered us to take off her clothes. After the last shred of clothing was discarded, I was in total awe. This mocha rubenesque creature just stood there, and ordered us to service her so we wouldn't get in "trouble". Oh boy did us! Later after the scene was over, I discovered Officer Thickness real name to be Taneka Johnson and she was actually in one of my classes. I was stunned that I never took the time to get to know her as a person and in the sexy sense. We took care of the later, and for the rest of my college years we all became good friends. As a matter of fact I have to call them and see how they are doing. Even though in certain states gay marriages are considered illegal, but not in Canada and they have been together in a faithful relationship for years with Taneka working at an ad agency and Jessica is being a stay at home mom with their 5 year old son named Adam. _

Maybe I'm just a stone cold freak like Tray always told me and maybe he was right but he did tell me he wouldn't want me to change for anything. He enjoys the fact I'm a free spirit. During my mental musings and enjoying the task at hand, I was too involved to notice Pam left us alone. Before leaving she told us to have fun, before she closed the door, and at that point I accidently nipped her clit with my teeth.

Smack!

"That's it! Time for your 20 licks and I'm not talking about my tongue, you stupid ass ho. You think someone is playing with yo silly ass." she vehemently spewed as she placed me on the punishment board, surrendering my bare pale ass to her. I felt her stick a finger in my ass noticing how tight it was. Then she withdrew her finger, and inserted a thick butt plug in my ass.

I was shivering in anticipation for my punishment. I then wondered, whether or not Tray wouldnt mind me having something on the side. I dont think I will be able to find someone like her.

"Count them off, you stupid ass ho!"

{Sighs} God I love her! I so must remember to give Pam tickets to the next fashion show in Paris as a gift.

**SMACK!**

One...


	6. Chapter 6

**Back on the 3****rd**** floor...**

**EPOV**

Once we opened the door. I was actually speechless. The sight before me already had me standing at attention. A beautiful, voluptuous, blond bombshell, writhing around in the bed, pleasuring herself while blindfolded.

Fuck me!

I looked at my male friend and fellow business associate, Alcide who was equally astonished. We quickly sauntered over to the bed; he wastes no time sliding his hand up and down her thighs. Greedy Latin bastard! I wanted to explore that territory. Even in our business dealings he always has to undercut me. Well tonight my friend, we shall see who can ball the fuck out of this gorgeous creature. Hell they don't call me Eric "The Norseman" Northman for nothing. Not only do I pillage oil and crippled companies, I also pillage the fuck out of pussy. So to speak, up for the challenge, as I stroked my weeping cock, and played with her bountiful breasts.

**APOV**

"Yo por último he descubierto a la mujer que yo me casaré." I softly whispered. She is in fact the most perfect woman I have ever laid eyes upon. I will make sure to bring her so much pleasure beginning, and hopefully for the rest of our lives. I had to taste her, after she came. So I crawled up on the bed, and hungrily licked the juices that came from her ambrosia scented center. Licking her thighs wasn't enough; I had to have more of her. To generate her orgasmic waterfall, I had to continue stimulating her with both my tongue and my fingers. She was writhing around too much, so I raised her slightly, so that my arms would clamp down on her thighs. Yes, my dearest one, you're not going anywhere. I have you, and your pussy is at my tongues mercy. I stiffened my tongue so that I could lick her folds. Her moans were music to my ears, which caused my erection to twitch. Then my tongue dove in, I did a wave like motion with my tongue in her hole, I felt her about to come over the edge. I loosened my arm, and rubbed her clit in a circular motion with my thumb, while I pumped three fingers in to bring her over. That's right my lovely, come for me. Her walls clenched around the fingers, and she came hard, while I lapped up the rest of her juices. I had to know, what was this enchantress name? I knew Pam informed us we were only allowed to refer to on another on a first name basis. No last names and no phone numbers were to be exchanged. It was prohibited. I will settle for a first name, for now, but in my line of business I'm always used to getting what I want.

Myself and Eric has been friend's for several years even though it was over a failing business, my father's. After I acquired ownership of it, and was able to call in some favors I was able to gain the capital needed to save it. I was able to not only turn the business around but make it profitable to where we are currently expanding in the Asia territory. Eric graciously conceded defeat and admired how I was able to turn it all around. There were times we were allies on a business venture then times like tonight we were "enemies". After a rather difficult negotiation we would go and blow off some steam. Some go to clubs, but we liked to fuck out our frustrations. Not with each other of course, but upon an unsuspecting female who doesn't mind getting fucked till their unconscious by two virile and hung men (I'm bigger than Eric of course). Which is why this gem of an establishment is just what the doctor ordered. Eric doesn't think I don't know but I know he is a private partner here. Claimed how he stumbled onto it one night. Yeah, he stumbled into Pam's pussy to seal the deal.

Yet, after seeing the look in Eric's eyes as he gazes down at this exquisite woman he wants her as well, for more than just one night. Game on you Swedish meatball bastard!

**Translation:**

"Yo por último he descubierto a la mujer que yo me casaré."

"I've finally found the woman I marry."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Loving the reviews! The good and the bad. I'm a glutton for pain! LOL! Anyhoo, I'm glad some of you guys are digging my diddy of a tale it warms the cockles of Eric and Alcide's! Again these characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. The only thing I own is a 46 1/2 inch big screen. The TV is so old, I can only see half of a show. Oh yeah and it's still NC-17, only those who ever been laid or even had sex with their own appendage should read.**

**EPOV**

Watching this woman in the throes of passion made me even harder. Her arms were flailing around, her moans were becoming louder and louder, then her hand brushed against my cock. Then she gripped it. Poor thing had a hard time trying to really get a good grip with her small hands. Then she tugged me over to her mouth, and started sucking me off. Fuck her mouth was hot. I grabbed her head, and started pumping her mouth, banging the back of her throat. I had to pull off my shirt for this shit! She pulled my cock out and licked the side of my shaft while grabbing my balls, every now and then giving it a good yank, while gobbling my cock. Oh shit! Why in the fuck Mark is trying to throw her off her mojo. He comes up behind her grabbing and teasing her breasts whispering some shit in her ear, asking her name. When she spoke though, she had a very sexy, husky sounding Southern accent,

"My name is Sookie."

Damn if that wasn't hot! I wasn't ready to come yet. So I pulled out of her mouth and reached over to the drawer on the night stand and grabbed a condom and slipped it on. I had to be inside of her, badly. Since he already loosened her up, I should be able to slide in her heat. Fuck! She is still tight. I didn't want to hurt her. I just gradually slid in and out, until she was able to adjust to my size. Her moans weren't helping. Yet it was very sexy. Then I started picking up the pace. She was telling me to fuck her harder.

Okay. Ask and you shall receive my dear. I started banging the hell out of her. Fuck I want to get deeper. I throw her legs up on my shoulder, and pound away, she screams louder, which really spurs me on. Her walls started milking my dick, and I start not only losing my mind, but my fucking religion!

Fuck me! I haven't come that hard in years. My body collapsed on top of her. My body was slowly shaking, heart racing like a bitch. Felt like I ran a damn marathon. Sookie. The fucking sex goddess! I think I met my match tonight, and I really do love a challenge as I smirked.

As I flopped back on a pillow I reached for a my pack of cigarettes because that definitely warranted one. Alcide frowns over Sookie's head at me, because he hates. Screw you, you wannabe Julio Iglesias fucker! After that session of intense screwing it made me want to give myself a nice little pat on the back. Starting this sweet as venture with Pam was pure genius and highly profitable. Plus I get all the free pussy, and I can violate said pussy because its consensual pussy. Definitely my favorite kind. I remember that night like it was yesterday at a club in downtown Chicago. Pam was in between jobs, because she couldn't keep one. Her abrasive attitude rubbed people the wrong way plus she didn't kiss ass unless she wanted to...literally. For example the last job she had before being my partner, she was working for this CEO of a Fortune 500 company. She was his assistant and her job was simply, arrange his itineraries, schedule his meetings, ya-de-ya shit. He considered himself to be a Casanova but he was nothing but a Porky Pig in a $5000 Armani suit. He even smelled like one I had to deal with him one time so glad I didn't do business with his company if hygiene is considered to be on the bottom of a companies totem pole. He kept trying to pursue Pam. She used the regular excuses, I'm married or "I'm gay" or my favorite one, "I'm racists against fat balding men". So on this one particular day she was working late, and just as she was leaving the idiot grabbed her and drug her into one of the conference rooms. He tried to mount on the conference table like a damn elephant. What he didn't know Pam was an artist. A black belt one. So she basically fucked him up. Security showed up and the asshole tried to claim Pam came on to him and when he refused she assaulted him. Then they fired her pending an internal investigation. After Pam told me that shit, I was like "Really?!"

Long story short, jackass didn't know me and Pam go way back. I mean we played in a playpen as toddlers. Both of our families were immigrants, mine from Sweden and her's from England, the wicked part. My father was a hard-working factory worker after being there for years he worked his way up the factory ladder to managment. Then when the factory went under, he was able to come up with the money (I never asked) and bought their asses out, and turned that bitch around to make all profit. Then when I took the reins of it after he became sick, I took it to another level. Hence, the reason why I can use $100 bills as toilet paper. So of course I was able to get my best P.I. Felipe on this shit. Felipe is like a wolf. Once he gets that scent of "dirt"it's over, he will find out about shit that you even did in your mother's womb. He found out that this sick fuck has met up with underage girls for sex. He only preys on those that are poor though. So when he hooks up with them, he will pay the parents off, using his money but most time company money. Gotcha! Ted Williams from "To Catch A Predator" should have paid me for taking that sick fuck off the streets! So of course he lost his job, and the company is suing him for the money he stole, and he is now in prison being turned the hell out. I can pay someone too, you asshole!

So that one night at the club, Pam came up with this genius idea of providing a safe place where you can explore all of your fantasies under the guise as being a medical research center for so-called deviant behavior. Nice! We do actually supply the results to the interested medical parties in return we have our sex parties. So it's basically a win-win ya think? I'm not always about money and pussy. Well I was in the beginning, but now I want me steady someone who can keep up with me sexually was well as mentally. I hate dealing with dumb bitches! Pam would be my ideal but she won't give up pussy-eating contests for no man plus we are too much alike. This woman here, Sookie could be my ideal. She is hot as fuck, and just the look in her eyes as I was doing her did something to me. I don't know exactly how I feel about it, but I know one thing I see Alcide is digging her too and I can't have that. Besides my cock is bigger than his anyway and I can lay pipe better than a plumber so if he wants a battle we can, because I will win this fair maiden and make her mine. Fair Maiden? Fuck I need to stop watching Masterpiece Theater before going to sleep!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So happy you guys have been digging this tale! I've been tweaking the original and posting and shit. It made a bitch tired. So if my muse doesn't take off to the casino's or the tittie bars I may have some new stuff coming to you soon. Can't promise anything. Again these characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I only own a pillow where my dog peed and humped on but unfortunately that is my favorite one, so good-night for now!**

**The Control Room**

"Lafayette! I told you no ganja smoking in this area!" Pam shrieked.

Her trusty assistant spun around in his chair wearing his very rainbow bright kaftan and matching scarf on his bald head, yet surprisingly the color complemented his dark mocha skin tone.

Smirking he took a huge toke on the said blunt,

"Shut the hell up ho and hit this before I forget this generous gesture," passing her the joint.

"Ya know I don't share, especially this shit I got from Ganja Joe!" He remarked with a Jamaican accent before he started choking.

Patting his back, Pam stood up and watched the monitors and observing the activities her clients were partaking in. Inwardly sighing, Pam was dumbstruck my Amelia's friend. From what Amelia told her she assumed Sookie would be an uptight stick in the mud. She was definitely full of surprises. The way her body reacted to her touch, and remembering how her soft silken flesh felt underneath her fingertips, made her moan a little. Lafayette zeroed in on his boss's next prey. Oh yeah he knew deep down his boss wanted her already. Her eyes didn't avert from that screen as they both observed how both men were pleasuring her. Yet, La-La wasn't checking out the girl, he was eye-fucking the men!

"Sweet goodness!" he thought to himself. Not only were both men clearly walking Adonis's but they were hung as well, but that's where the similarities ended. It was like looking at night and day. One had fairer skin where the other was tanned, like he had some Latin in him. He was tall like the pale blond, but he was broader in the shoulders and built more like a football player with those muscles. The other was leaner with a swimmers build but he had something to make up for the lack of excessive muscle mass and it was hanging in his lower regions. Was he about 10 inches? Oh lord, please pass me a tissue because I's about to cry!

"What's up with snowflake boss?" as he took the blunt away from Pam who's eyes were becoming glazed like a donut, but most likely not from the joint.

"She's a friend of Amelia. I'm not sure what her story is quite yet. She is different however. Not quite the sort that normally patronizes our fine establishment. I think though she is just experimenting trying to prove a point to not only her ex but herself." Taking another hit off the joint, and letting out a hiss as the smoke was escaping her lips.

"Do you think she will return for a possible follow-up excursion?"

Pam paused as she pondered this.

"No. She may however will remember this so that the next time she feels the urge to just let go, she will be able to without feeling that she is strange or a freak. However I think those two in there are going to have an all and out war to try to claim her for their own before this night is over."

Lafayette concurred by nodding his head. He believed those two Titans of fineness are going to fight for her. They are going to try ever underhanded thing to get her, but there might be a trick in the mix. Lucky bitch!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Again I would like to thank those who review this story! It really makes me all warm and fuzzy! Again the characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. It's still unbeta'd so there will be errors. The only thing I own is sarcasm and a bit of snark. Again lemony goodness ahead for the chicas and a surprise visit for Amelia :P**

Chapter 9

**Fun-times with Tara continues…**

APOV (female)

Tara put me in a time out where I was kneeling down and my head was bowed, because I accidentally slipped my finger in my pussy while tonguing her ass. So while I was waiting for the 10 minute time out to be lifted I sneaked a peak at Tara who was playing with her clit using one of my favorite toys—a rabbit. She made sure to do the shit right in front of me to make me suffer. She is so cruel, but I really did love it. Then the door opened and in walked a man. He had a tat that was similar to my boyfriend, Tray. OMG! It is Tray I thought he was out of town on tour with his band, The Crushers!

"Hey Tray, long time no see sugar." Tara replied sweetly as she was still getting off. Having her pussy on display for Tray to see caused me to be a bit jealous, plus how in the hell did they know one another?

"I see you have been rather bad Amelia haven't ya?" As he kneeled down in front of me eye level seeing that my hands were bound behind my back.

"May I have permission to speak Mistress Tara?"

"I'm feeling a bit generous, since I'm almost about to nut. You may" as her moans continued to crescendo as her climax was about to approach. Then Tray reached behind me to untie me.

"Tray what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were on tour?"

"The band is taking a break and we were working on our next album. While we were in the studio laying tracks I received an interesting call from Pam asking if I wanted to help celebrate our anniversary."

"What the fuck ever Tray you never cared about such simple cliche as anniversaries, birthday's hell even commitments!"

Tray was running his hand through his dyed long blond locks in frustration then he lifted Amelia up to stand.

"Amelia I love you and I know that you are pissed that I almost missed our anniversary. I'm always putting our relationship on the back burner for my career. I'm just trying to be successful so that you can be proud of me honey." Tray's eyes were pleading with her.

"I never cared about superficial shit like that. I fell for you because you treated me like a queen and you used to be romantic." I pouted folding my arms across my chest.

Then Tray walked towards the bed where Tara was observing the couple and sat down.

"I know this is one of your fantasies where you share me with another woman, preferable a black woman." I was stunned. How did he know about that I don't remember telling him about this?

"So yes I talked to Pam, and she gave me the idea awhile back, and I remember Tara from one of my concerts. She is our coordinator for the band. She saw your picture that I always take with me, because I talk to it all the time before a show. You are my muse Amelia and I have to take a piece of you with me. I remembered that Tara found you hot, then I called her and told her about what I had wanted to set up, and she was down for it."

"Like 4 flat tires suga." Tara smirked as she was eyeing me rather lustfully.

My eyes started to water. I couldn't believe that he set this up for me. I mean most men would run from a girl like me because of the things I enjoy doing. Yet this wonderful man not only proved how much he understood me, but he truly loved me. So I was going to give him a reward. I kneeled down in front of him, with my head bowed.

"How would you like for me to service you Master?"

I couldn't read the expression on his face because my eyes were still on the floor, but I heard his belt and zipper become undone and slid towards his ankles. I felt something warm and weighty lay on my head and slid towards my cheek.

"Take care of this my beautiful submissive." He ordered in a firm but husky voice.

You bet your ass I definitely did. I asked him could I grab his cock while I perform this task for him, I gave him a sideways glance. He nodded and I went to work. As I was pumping him and licking his shaft and using my other hand to cup his balls, he grabbed my head and start guiding me to how he wanted to set the pace. Thank god I have no gag reflex. He was almost down my fucking throat! His moans intensified indicating he was about to come, as I was gobbling him down. As I pulled him out of my mouth and started licking his head and going back down his shaft, I noticed something interesting that Tara was doing. She was wearing a rather thick and somewhat long strap on. Thinking she was going to use that tool on me I was starting to get prepared for this action, but the other thing I also noticed she was applying on it was some K-Y jelly. She applied some also to her fingers and using it on Tray! OMG! I guess my expression of surprise was shown on my face. In rather shaky and husky toned he replied,

"You're not the only one with fantasies Amelia."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Here goes another little diddy I was able to drum up for my awesome readers! Again the characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. All I own is a tape cassette of Judas Priest's Screaming for Vengeance. In the words from VH-1, I LOVE THE 80'S!**

**Give me an O**

APOV (male)

As we had a short reprieve from our sex-a-thon, I took the time to really check the lovely Sookie out. Her flawless slightly tan skin was shimmering with sweat evidence of our previous carnal activities, my fingertip were lightly skimming up and down her thighs. I heard her slightly whimper as said thighs were slightly parting. Oh my lovely wants to play again? Her beautiful eyes were begging me to continue as her breathing was becoming labored.

"Please touch me, I need you." She whimpered while she was undulating her hips, while parting her legs further. Well I can't disappoint my future wife could I?

Sookie POV

Oh my god! Both of these men were going to be the death of me. I wish I can take off this confounded blind fold so that I can see who are bewitching my body. The man with the accent whispered something to me in a language I couldn't understand. Maybe Spanish, I wasn't quite sure, but his fingers understood what my body now needed and yes they were there. I felt his fingers in my already soppy wet pussy. I started riding his fingers, as he was doing that, I felt my head being turned and a deep kiss was being planted on my lips. I parted my lips an allowed entry to his probing tongue. I could still taste remnants of myself on my tongue as he was basically deep throating my mouth. I felt my breasts being teased, nipples being pulled and even though I was blind folded I was starting to see those bright lights signaling my approaching orgasm. I let out such a loud scream I think the next state heard. Then my body went limp. HA! Take that Bill Compton! How dare that limp dick bastard say I was a prude! He just said that crap because he was having an affair. I never knew who it was, but women know the signs. He was coming home late, smelling of another woman's perfume, making secret phone calls in the bathroom while running water. I just didn't fall off a turnip truck yesterday. Just because I came from the south didn't mean I was a country bumpkin. I will admit it did hurt at first, I mean after all I saw him as potential husband material. I'm going to be 30 in two months, and I would like to put my eggs to use before they become dried up and useless. Well that ship sailed and since I'm newly single, I can just enjoy this evening of debauchery as that – a one-time thing. So maybe it is good I don't know what these gentlemen look like because I'm not sure if I could even face them. It would just be too awkward. I mean how could you build a relationship from that? I mean how could we tell people how we met? I didn't actually see him at first because I was blind folded, and his head was between my legs giving me amazing orgasms while the other man was fucking my mouth with his King Kong cock? I mean really? I was shook out of my mental musings, by the other man. He wanted me to get on my hands and knees. Oh my! I felt so open being in this position, so to speak. I was surprised to even be able to be in this position, since my thighs still felt like Jell-O after that last orgasm. Wait why was I feeling something cold in my puckered virgin area? He must have felt me tense up because he whispered in my ear,

"Relax baby doll. I'm going to make you feel really good."

"I never did this before, and I'm not sure if I want this."

"It won't hurt."

"Don't lie to her you ass! Of course it's going to hurt at first, mi amorcito, but it could be pleasurable for both parties."

"Well I'm not doing it!"

"Come on don't be a chicken!"

"Quit trying to rile her you Nordic prick!"

"Quit kissing her ass you Latino scrub!"

That's when I heard something that sounded like a punch.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I would like to thank those that reviewed my little story. I went over this one a few times, and I'm still not happy with this chapter too much, but I let you guys be the judge. It's just a short filler. In the process of working out the kinks for the next one. Just felt I had to give you readers something. Again the characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. Enjoy :)**

**Back to the Control Room**

"Madam Boss Lady, we have a situation! I repeat we have a situation of the Gladiator kind!" Lafayette shrieked in the high tech walkies-talkie as he hurriedly put out his joint and stood up and watched the screen. Thinking to himself, he wished he didn't contact Pam, because he wanted to see how all of this panned out, because after all this was the best shit that he has ever seen in a very long time. He didn't lie saying it was like a Gladiator match going on in that room and they didn't need swords because they had swords of their own. Watching two hot gorgeous men who were naked gave him palpations and not necessarily in his heart but rather in a lower region of his chocolate body. He only wished there was sound for that room. Imagining the sound effects going on in there—Wow!

Pam bursts in, and her eyes zeroed in on the monitor. The only reply she had before her hand touches her forehead in aggravation,

"What the Fuck!"

Back in what is now the Gladiator Room?

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" yelled a still blind-folded Sookie. She was tempted to take it off, but still not that certain of the rules of the room whether or not she was allowed to. Reaching out blindly while still in the bed getting rather pissed off because all of their attention shifted to them hashing out their issues versus taking care of hers,

"Stop it right now!" Sookie yelled.

The yelling fell on deaf ears because the men were both so incensed and caught up with beating the shit out of one another. Eric had Alcide in a head lock then Alcide was able to reach around and pick him up then perform a wrestling move that would have done Hulk Hogan proud, and it had Eric laying on his back trying to catch his breath, but they both were still able to stream out a slew of profanities, Eric's in English and Alcide's in Spanish. Just as Pam and Lafayette stormed in, the position they found them in was quite interesting which had Pam's face in shock and Lafayette's in a smirk.

"Damn I left my cell phone in the room; I could've posted this shit on ." He chuckled as he tried to cover his mouth with his hand.


End file.
